HDN:a remastered adventure
by tehg
Summary: Tehgs just a guy with a sword at his side, a few friends and a world against him. read on as this remastered adventure unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Tehg here, and I'm here with the first chapter of HDN: A Remastered Adventure. I hope you enjoy. (And with him writing again, editor man G1 returns!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCs.

Blue skies, white clouds and a city god knows how many feet below me and the distance isn't getting any higher...So you may be wondering, how did I end up falling from the sky hurtling towards the ground at speeds unknown to me? Well let me recall the answer to answer to you.

(Flashback)

"Seriously!? You got the limited edition preorder version? I heard they only made so many and it was super expensive." I say, shocked at my friend who just smirks at me.

"That I did my friend. So I'll not only get to play Rebirth;2 early but I get a special figure of Noire."

"Meh, it's only Noire. Why so happy?" I ask him.

"Noire is the best. I don't get why you like Blanc so much."

"Whatever. I should be going man." We say our goodbyes and I make my way home. I go in without announcing I'm home and head right up to my room, to the computer and boot it up.

"Now then, time to preorder the game myself." I mutter as it goes the process of booting up. After doing so I check my emails first and see I have one from an unknown sender.

"To open or not to open...Ah screw it. I'm in an adventurous mood right now." I click onto it opening the email and everything goes black.

"Please...help us… Gamindustri needs your help." A voice says from within the void.

"Gamindustri? Sure, I guess, but what's your name?" I ask, curious while also having a small idea.

"I am Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune." Histoire says, introducing herself. 'I thought so…'

"A pleasure to meet you. Now, what's this about needing my help?"

"An evil group known as the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crimes, or ASIC, has captured and imprisoned the four CPUs, or Console Patron Units in the Gamindustri Graveyard. They now currently own up to 80% of the world's Shares."

'I thought she turned good...meh…' "W-Wait, 80%!?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. This is why I have outsourced for aiding their freedom. I ask again: Will you please help all of Gamindustri?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'll do what I can, though I can only offer that of skill with a blade, and even then I don't think it will help much here." I answer honestly.

"That is fine...Any help you offer is appreciated." After she says that everything turns white.

(Present)

And that's how I ended up here, falling, most likely to my untimely demise. Well now that that's out if the way, I should introduce myself, no? My name is Tehg. I'm eighteen years old and I'm quite skilled at wielding a blade and martial arts, though I wouldn't say I'm the best at it. Now then. When am I going to land by chance? The answer comes with a thud as I come crashing through the ceiling of some building.

"Ow… I'm alive? Wait, I'm alive!" I cheer aloud, though I couldn't move a bone in my body. "And great, now I can't move and-FUCK it hurts!" I yelp in pain, attempting to move.

"Hey there, you ok?" A worried yet sweet voice asks just out of eyeshot.

"What do you think? I fell from the sky, through a roof, I can't move, and it hurts like a bitch when I try." I respond.

"Oh...Well lucky for you, I'm a trained nurse!" The voice says, sounding a bit livelier.

'Why do I recognize this voice, and why do I get this feeling of dread going down my spine.' Just then the woman behind the voice moves to go pick me up, allowing me to see what she looks like. She has long pinkish-cream hair and eyes, a cream wool jumper and a very short red plaid skirt. As she picks me up something seems to dawn on her.

"Ah I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Compa. Nice to meet you." She said, introducing herself and giving a bright smile while I just go pale white.

"A pleasure…Compa…I'm Tehg…" I say in a weak tone, feeling all the energy that I had in me leave fearing the hell that awaits me.

(1 hour later)

I lie in a bed bound by the bandages that are meant to 'help' me, but I'm not seeing the benefits from this. Compa pours some tea and sits down.

"So you are the one Histoire called to help, right?" She asks to which I nod and her smile somehow grows larger.

"Great! Well, I'm sure you have plenty of question, but you can ask Histoire later. What I will tell you, is that you're currently in Planeptune's Basilicom." I nod in understanding "Oh, and don't think of doing anything for a few days with those injuries! You're going to be bedridden for at least two." I sigh and nod, accepting my fate "Also...your clothes might not have come out of the fall unscathed, so we're going to get a tailor to make some new ones how you'd like them. Oh, and you will need a weapon when you're better, too." She tells me and I nod once more, taking the info in before I start to think.

"Hmm, for the clothes… A white trench coat, white fingerless gloves, black cotton shirt, black trousers and black combat boots. As for the weapon, a rapier please." I tell her and she writes it all down before nodding and walking off to give it to Histoire or someone of the sort.

"Well looks like I've got a few day of nothing before it begins" I mutter to myself while nodding off to sleep…

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I've been wanting to rework this for a while. There was a lot of stuff when I went back that even I didn't like, so while I'm reworking it I'll be changing things. Some minor, some major, while also trying to fix some plot holes I made and not make new ones along the way. (I'll make sure that that happens. I've got you, bro.) Again I thank you guys for reading the first chapter of HDN: A Remastered Adventure.

Tehg out!


	2. Chapter 2

Post writing note: I would of had this out earlier today...but I got distracted by binge watching spice and wolf, sorry.

Hey guys, Tehg here and I'm back with chapter two of HDN:a remastered adventure. Now I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCs, anything else belongs to their respective owners.

I feel my body being shaken and I open my eyes to be greeted by a short brunette who doesn't look too pleased.

"Great, you've finally woke up. I swear you're just as bad as Nep with how hard it is to wake you up." The short woman says, annoyed, before walking off.

"Jeez, what did I do to get on IFs bad side this morning?" I mutter to myself, getting up slowly. It's already been two days since I crash landed here in the Hyperdimension. Luckily I'm not here totally blind as I finally met Histoire, face to tiny fairy face, so she could explain anything I didn't understand. Since I already knew the basics of why I am here, I just asked for a more in-depth rundown of the situation. After that I also got to meet Nepgear and IF…That was fun.

(Flashback: Yesterday)

I was reading a book, just happy to not be bound by the bandages Compa trapped me in, when I heard a knock at the door so I closed the book and looked up.

"Come in." I say and the door opens for me to see two females.

"Compa is busy right now, so she asked us to check on you and to introduce ourselves." Says the one on the left, she has long purple hair going down to her lower back. She's wearing a dress that also looks like a school uniform with knee high socks that are pink and white in a stripe pattern, she also has a d-pad hair clip in and finally she's wearing white boots that look like they have clips going over them with Ns on them. "I'm Nepgear. Nice to meet you." She says, giving me a small bow.

"And I'm IF (she pronounces her name as I.F.) the wind walker of Gamindustri." She says, puffing out her small chest. She has brown hair about the same length as Nepgear's, wearing a long blue jacket with black shorts and shirt underneath. Finally she's wearing a green bow in her hair that looks like two matching leaves.

"Tehg. A pleasure." I say to the two as Nepgear seems to have recalled something.

"Oh, I just remembered! Compa said she would bring your new clothes, boots and weapon up tomorrow." Nepgear says, seemingly reciting what Compa told her.

(Present)

And that's how I met those two. Now then, I shan't dawdle any longer, breakfast will go cold and who wants that now? I get up from the bed, wincing in pain, before looking for where Compa placed the clothes she brought earlier. 'Ah, there.' I slowly make my way across the room I'm in and grab them before putting them on. After getting dressed I grab the rapier that was set there and attached it to my waist. I glanced up at the mirror in my room, looking at my long white hair and yellow eyes. After staring in the mirror for a minute or two I head out the door slowly making my way to breakfast.

I enter a pink hallway spreading out a fair distance each way. 'Now, if the directions Nepgear gave me are correct, I take a right here then follow it down…' After about 10-15 minutes of searching the halls I finally find myself exactly where I am supposed to be. 'Finally' I think to myself.

"Jeez this place is harder to navigate than a damn maze." I say aloud and hear some giggling in response.

"That was Neptune's idea. She wanted travelling around the place to be fun. She regretted it soon after." Nepgear says, placing breakfast down on the table.

"I see. That explains why it's so hard to navigate around here". I say sighing in annoyance while making my way over to the table. "So, what's for breakfast, chef?" I ask despite already having it in front of me.

"Uh...pancakes…" She answers me, sitting down with a plate of her own. Just then something dawned on me.

"Where the hell is IF and Compa?" I ask, really confused.

"Compa is busy and IF had to go to the guild."

"So it's just us?"

"Yes. Well there is Histoire, but she will be too bogged down with work to do much of anything else."

"I see. Hey, if you don't mind, will you show me around the city after we've finished eating breakfast?" I ask her and she nods at me.

"Sure, and if you feel up for it we can go to the guild and take a quest or two." She says.

"Guild...guild...ah yea, sure we can take a quest." I say, finishing the pancakes. After Nepgear finishes hers she takes the plates over to the sink.

"Ok, now let's go."

(20 minutes later)

(In the city)

We were walking down a street heading towards the guild, Nepgear has been showing me around the main parts of this futuristic area. If it wasn't for my guide, I think I'd of gotten lost rather easily.

"So, Nepgear, when will we get to the guild?" I ask her and she stops.

"We have actually just arrived." She says, smiling. We were about to walk in but a familiar figure comes dashing, out bumping into me.

"Ouch." The figure mumbles, falling back. I take a look at them and I see that it's IF.

"IF? Why were you in such a rush?" Nepgear asks her. In response she just gets up, grabs us and runs off in a direction.

"No time to explain!(Like the game?) Just come with me." She says while dragging us with her.

"Uh, sure?" Me and Nepgear say. After about five minutes we come to a halt as we see a giant wolf...or Fenrir, technically, in the city destroying cars and such.

"Ok I can't be the only one who see the giant ass thing standing RIGHT in front of us?" I ask, half annoyed half scared.

"No, you're not. No one knows how it got into the city but the guild wants it dead." She says, making some sort of blades appear at her hands...Katars I think they were called, while getting into a stance. Nepgear does the same making a beam saber appear in her hands. The sudden reality of what I was dragged into dawns on me as I freeze up as I was about to draw my rapier.

'T-this...This is real...Not like the training I had, and the opponent is one of the more powerful ones I could of had as a first fight...What if I die?' IF and Nepgear charge into the fight while these thoughts go through my head.

"This his first fight or somethin'? He's frozen stiff." IF commented while dodging a slash from the Fenrir's paw.

"I don't know, but we should be able to handle it...hopefully…" Nepgear says, giving me a weak smile while slicing into the beast's side. It then looks at her with a pissed off look before swiping at Nepgear, sending her flying into the nearby wall.

"Gah! I wish Compa was here right now…" Nepgear mutters.

"GEAR! Damn you, you furball!" IF shouts, dashing up to the Fenrir and stabbing it multiple times to seemingly little effect. She jumps back and try's something else.

"Tehg, get your act together! We could use your help about now!" She shouts, getting me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Huh?" I ask confused, looking around to see the situation. 'Ok...I know I'm scared and most likely going to die...but they need my help' I then draw my blade charging in to help IF. I arrive at her side with rapier raised and ready for combat.

"Glad to see you're no longer frozen up." She comments and I smirk.

"With all honesty, the logical side…Well, all of me is telling me to run, but I couldn't just leave you guys. I had to help you." I tell her honestly.

"At least you're still here. That's what counts." I would say thanks but the Fenrir seemed to have grown impatient and rushed us, teeth bearing at us. We dive out of the incoming attacks way, striking back with our own attacks. IF goes after the underbelly and I jump onto his side to climb up on his back. When IF lands her attack the 'furball' howls in pain while recoiling in said pain, sending me up into the air and giving me the perfect chance to strike. I hold the rapier out as I start falling and start screaming to get its attention.

"Hey you!" I scream and it looks up only for me to collide with its back, slamming it into the ground and crippling it. "WOO! That was a rush...Also hurt like a bitch, but I feel like I can take on an army!" I say, feeling an adrenaline rush.

"Easy there, now…Let's not be hasty. You got lucky in your first battle…Especially one like this. Speaking of that…" She says walking over to the Fenrir and put it out of its misery.

"I know, I know…Now shall we check on Nepgear?" I ask sheathing my rapier.

Hey everyone thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time…

(After Note to Tehg: I thought we made so much progress, but I guess all this time off has made you slip. Looks like I'll have to ask Plutie if I can borrow her whip. To everyone else, I also thank you for reading.)

Tehg out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, tehg here with chapter three of HDN: a remastered adventure. I hope you enjoy and let us begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

"Ugh...Who knew such a tiny girl could weigh so much…" I comment aloud, carrying an unconscious Nepgear on my back.

"You sure you aren't just weak?" IF retorts and I growl in annoyance.

"No, now hurry up. After that fight I just want to rest." I say, feeling a presence following us.

(3 hours ago)

"So let me get this right…You want to hire me, to kill this person, just because you don't want them being a nuisance later on?" A bored voice asked someone who is hidden by the darkness of the alleyway that they are in.

"Yes, that is correct. And do not worry about your pay. I have it here ready for you. You shall get half now and the other half when you succeed." The person in the darkness says handing over half the payment.

"That's half of what I need…Now, do you have the name or a picture of who you want dead?"

"Ah, yes. I have both. His name is Tehg." They say, handing over a picture.

"Thank you. I will get right on this."

(The Present)

We arrive back at the Basilicom and I quickly put Nepgear down on the sofa before I fall over soon after.

"I'm beat…I don't want to move for a week!" I complain, much to IF's annoyance.

"You didn't do nearly as much as me and Gear, so you don't get the right to complain." She says as she sits down in a chair.

"But I got the killing blow!" I shout in defense while trying to lift myself off the ground.

"Beginners luck." IF explains. Before I could protest any further, Histoire comes into the room. I stop trying to get up and just tilt my head so that I'm looking at her.

"Hello, tiny fairy. How may I help you?" I ask and she pouts.

"Just because I am small does not mean you can call me that." Histoire says and I laugh.

"I know. So, what d'ya need us for, lass?" I ask, finally getting myself off the ground and sitting in a chair.

"Remember when you was in the void and I told you the situation on the CPUs?" She asks to which I nod. "Well, all this time I have been searching for a way to free them. I thought the Shares IF and Compa had managed to would have been enough to save them…Alas, it was only enough to save Nepgear. However, I have may have found a better solution. The Mascots."

"Mas-What now?" I ask confused.

"Basically, they help protect the nation. Histoire, if you're going where I think you're going, you want us to go gather all of them, don't you?" IF asks.

"That I am, IF. Their power together should be enough to recuse the CPUs."

"I see...Ok, understood. Now, I'm going to go for a walk." I say, getting up and start making my way out. As I get outside there's a man there who seems to be looking for someone. He turns around and sees me, then runs up to me.

"Hey! You're one of the guys who killed the Fenrir in town! I saw the whole thing. The way you got the finishing blow was amazing!" He enthuses.

"Uh...thanks…It was nothing, though. Just beginners luck." I say to him, waving my hands.

"Beginners luck, you say? I don't believe it. Oh, I'm Dezz, by the way. Scythe extraordinaire." I give him a quick look over at that. He has wavy shoulder length green hair and is wearing a black hoodie and tracksuit pants. (Sweatpants for us Americans.)

"Scythe...extraordinaire...? What is that exactly?" I ask. "Oh, I'm Tehg, though. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure. And it means I am extremely skilled with my scythe." He says bluntly.

"That's cool. So...do you want me for anything?" I ask him.

"Yes. I have something I want to discuss with you. I was wondering if we could go to a cafe to do so." He answers and I nod.

"Sure, I guess. I wasn't busy anyway." We start walking in a direction and talk about random everyday topics for about twenty minutes before Dezz suddenly stops and turns to me.

"This alleyway here will get us there quickly. We will be right next to it after we pass through it." He explains and I shrug, following him in.

"Hey…So you mentioned you were skilled with a scythe. What type of work are you in to make you so skilled?" I ask, curios as we walk down the alleyway. He then stops again and chuckles.

"Well, why don't I show you!?" He exclaims making a scythe appear and charges me. On reflex, I draw my rapier and block the incoming attack.

"Why are you attacking me!?" I scream in confusion.

"My job is being a mercenary. And I've been paid a lot to kill you." He explains jumping back. 'I see now. Hahaha...makes way too much sense, I guess, though I haven't made any enemies yet…' I crouch down before dashing off with my rapier close to my chest, ready to thrust. As I get close Dezz tries slashing down at me, so I jump to the side and run up the wall before jumping down at him. He manages to react in time, swiping his scythe upwards, parrying the strike. He then strikes me with an open palm, launching me into the wall.

"Keh...You meant it when you said you were good." I cough out, dropping my rapier.

"Heh, that I did and you're no slouch either. Alas, I'm not in the mood to prolong this." He says raising the scythe's blade to my neck. I just sigh as I then take a deep breath. 'Let's hope this works' I kick out, hitting him in the gut making him drop me. I hit the ground, grab my rapier and quickly strike, aiming for his heart. I miss and hit him in the shoulder resulting in a grunt of pain.

"Fucking die!" I scream shoving him to the ground before pulling my blade out of him. He just starts laughing while getting up.

"Ha! Someone who can entertain me. I guess I shall go for now. Stay alive, Tehg. I am the only one allowed to kill you." He states, walking off with the scythe resting on his shoulder.

"Ha, don't worry. I don't planning on dying yet. To anyone, for that fact." I say, chuckling and heading back to the Basilicom.

Hey guys, thanks for watching. Sorry a bit, being on holiday with no internet and not being able to log into FanFiction causes that. Anyway...thanks and I'll see you guys again next time.

Tehg out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Welcome back to HDN: a remastered adventure. I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCs.

"Nepgear! Are we ready to go?!" I shout, walking out of the elevator to the top floor of the Basilicom. I look around the living room to see a still sleeping Nepgear. An idea strikes me and I lean down closer to her. I then stretch my hand out and poke her cheek to stir her slumber.

"Huh?" She mutters softly, opening her eyes.

"You awake, then?" I ask rhetorically while standing up straight. "You were out for a bit."

"Really? So what did I miss?" She asks and I go on to fill her in on everything Histoire told us.

"Wow. There is a way to save my sister and the rest?" She asks and I nod. "That's good...Really good…" She mutters, crying a bit.

"Hm...Now, shall we prepare? You go get Compa and any other necessary essentials. I'll notify Histoire we are going to go and gather the mascots, if that's ok with you?" I ask and she nods getting up and heading to the elevator. 'Ah, crap. Where was Histoire's office again?' While this thought ran through me a tiny fairy comes flying through the living room to the kitchen.

"Hey, tiny fairy!" I shout and Histoire comes flying through towards me with an annoyed look.

"I thought we have been over why you cannot call me that?" She asks me and I chuckle.

"So? I think it suits you...Wait, this isn't why I called out to you…" I mutter, trailing off. "Ah, yeah, me, Nepgear and such are getting ready to leave to find the mascots." I tell her.

"Already? Well even without Nepgear getting a full reintegration into fighting and such, this needs to be done. I wish you the best of luck." She says, then a sudden thought strikes her. "Oh, I've just remembered. Compa said there was something next to you when you crashed through the roof and gave it to me to have a look at. Do you have any idea as to what it is?" She asks, pulling a dull blue crystal out that has metal at the top and bottom. 'It couldn't be...could it?' I take it in my hand and my head starts to feel like it's on fire, causing me to let go of it. Instead of falling it floats there for a few moments before falling and crashing into the ground.

"Are you alright, Tehg?" Histoire asks. "That never happened when Compa or I held it."

"I'm quite alright. A little lightheaded, but otherwise fine. As to what you said, though, is there a chance it just reacted to me?" I asked more to myself if anything.

"That is a logical possibility. I will look into it while you are gone and shall notify you."

"Thanks. Now, I'm gonna go check up on Nepgear." I say, grabbing the crystal off of the ground and placing it in my pocket before the whole mind burning thing starts again.

I get outside the Basilicom and I see Nepgear and Compa there, already ready to go.

"I take it you guys are ready to go?" I ask them and I get a nod from the both of them.

"What about you, though? You don't have any bags or anything…" Compa comments and I chuckle.

"The simple answer to that is since I don't have anything other what I'm wearing and wielding, I don't have to carry anything! Though, I shall get some stuff soon. Do not worry." I explain, cheering and laughing all the while, making the two females in front of me sigh. "Now shall we be off? Wait, do we even know where the mascot of Planeptune is?"

"Yes. I asked Histoire when you went out for your walk." I heard a voice say from behind me. I spin around to be face to face with IF.

"Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that. You're gonna give someone a heart attack. Namely me." I say "Wait, you said you know where the mascot is, right?"

"Yes, I did. So, you weren't going to just leave without me now, were you?" She asks, smirking.

"I knew I was forgetting someone…No, we weren't. Though, you're knowledge proves invaluable, so I'm glad we didn't go without you." I say before turning back around and raise my fist into the air "Now, let's be off for real this time!" I cheer and the others cheer along.

"This wasn't exactly the grandiose start to the adventure that I had in mind!" I shout, running through a forest with some logs in my arms and it's pouring. 'Great...I can barely see five feet in front of me, I swear I can hear the howls of a Fenrir, and I think I'm lost. Perfect.' I keep running through the rain for what seems like an hour, until I see light in the distance. When I reach it I see the sleeping forms of IF, Compa and a barely awake Nepgear.

"Huh? Tehg, that you…?" Nepgear asks tiredly as I place the firewood down.

"Yea, it is. I'm back now so you can get some sleep if you want. You already look like you're about to drop anyway." I comment, throwing some of the firewood to the nearby fire.

"I think I'll...take you up-" Was all Nepgear got out before I heard a soft thud and the sounds of her now sleeping. 'Looks like I'm alone now, 'til any of them wake up and I can sleep...Why did I agree to be the first one on watch again?' I sigh deeply, starting to feel bored already. After what seems like hours of counting how many trees there are around me, I hear a bush or something of the like rustle, and I snap my attention towards it while drawing my rapier.

"Who's there!?" I shout but get no response 'obviously who would normally re-' Just then a man covered in blood and wounds comes falling out of the darkness. I drop my rapier and dash over immediately.

"Hey! You ok!?" I ask, clearly knowing the answer. "Guys, wake up!" I shout, lacking in the know-how to help him currently.

"Huh? What's the matter Tehg?" Compa asks, looking over tiredly. Her sleepy mind was gone the moment she saw the man and she rushed over too, with Nepgear and IF not too far behind.

"Is there any way we can help?" We all ask Compa in unison, to which she shakes her head.

"Just leave it to me." She says, going to grab her medical supplies.

Sometime later I hear Compa shout to us, telling us she's done. We head over to see his left arm bandaged. Other than that he looks as good as new, so to say.

"I've gone over his wounds and he should feel better in the morning. I think there's something wrong with his arm, but I can't really tell in this type of area." She says. 'How is she a nurse again?' We nod and look down at the man who looks like he is sleeping peacefully. After the chaos has passed, getting a better look at him I see he has shoulder length brown hair, and I think I saw red eyes when I saw him fall.

"For now, let's just get some sleep, I'll take the watch now, Tehg. You deserve some rest." IF says and I nod gratefully, falling on the spot and going to sleep soon after.

I wake up the next morning and go over to check on our injured person, but the man is a woman now!? (Wait, what!? We didn't talk about this!)

Hey guys, thanks for reading! And sorry, but I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to! Anyway I'll see you guys later…

Tehg out.

(Tehg, we're gonna have a LONG talk, friend. Cracks a whip)


	5. The Frenchies are coming!

Hey guys, welcome to HDN: a remastered adventure, I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything other than my own OCs, anything else belongs to their respective owners. (Other disclaimer: Editor Man G1 is heading off to RIT soon, so chapters may come out at a much slower pace than it already is. Sorry)

I wipe my eyes just to make sure I'm not seeing things; that the fact the person in front of me, who I'm sure was a man before, is now a woman. After a few minutes of looking just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, the woman opens her eyes.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" She asks in a quiet tone, looking up into my eyes. She looks scared or embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, sorry...Can I ask an odd question?" I ask her nervously while scratching my neck.

"I think I already know what you're going to ask, but go ahead." She responds timidly and sits up.

"Um, by chance, were you a male before?" I ask bluntly, to which she giggles.

"Not the most subtle way someone's asked me that, but yes, I was." I look at her in shock after she utters the words. I give her another look over. 'Yes, yes, definitely female…' I mean, long brown hair that curls at the bottom, blue eyes...Wait...Blue? I thought they were red before...Then again, their hair was shorter too.

"I-is that so...? Do you have some sort of explanation?"

"Ah…I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. Sorry, but I don't feel like I can tell you that just yet." She says with a sad smile.

"Th-that's fine. Though, from what I've gathered, you turn from a male to a female during certain times."

"…You, uh, hit the nail on the head...From eight AM 'til midnight I'm a female, and from midnight till eight AM, I'm back to being me, a male again." She...? He...? She explains to me and I nod in response.

"That's gotta suck. I hope there's a way for you to stop the cycle of turning back and forth." I say absentmindedly as I start walking towards the campfire we had set up to get it going again.

As the rest woke up and saw the mystery...boy...girl? (Author: even I can get confused on what to put to!)(Just settle on "It", jackass…)( I don't like calling people or things it though...) Tehg urges her to explain what she told him to them.

"Uwah...That must be so hard having to live like that…Now that we're in a safer place than when we found you, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Compa asks her and the woman coughs, clearing her throat.

"I am Alexis Chevalier, second born to the Chevalier family." She states proudly, which was a bit out of character from what we have seen of her so far. 'Wait…Isn't that a French name? No. I can't jump to conclusions. I mean Blanc translates to white in French, so…'

"A pleasure. I am...um...I'm Tehg O'Brian. This is Compa, IF and Nepgear." I say, saying my last name for the first time.

"Um...Tehg…If I'm not mistaken, O'brian is an Irish last name." Alexis say hesitantly.

"Uh, yes...But how would you know that? Wait, isn't your name French?" I ask and her eyes open in shock before nodding lively.

"Yes, yes it is. Is there a chance we could be from the same world?"

"There is a high possibility. That or worlds that are very similar."

"If that's the case, would you mind if I travel with you then? Going with someone from the same world as me...It must be fate…" She says, whispering the last part.

"Do you guys mind?" I ask, looking over at the girls and they shake their heads. "Ok, looks like you can come. Though I gotta ask, are you able to fight?"

"Yup. I can wield a sword pretty...Wait, where's my sword!?" She shouts out, panicking, while looking around. I sigh, holding up a short sword and then cough.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask and she whips her head around.

"Yes! Thank you." She says, reaching over to grab it before she suddenly hunched over in pain.

"Hey Compa, I think one of her wounds might've reopened...Think you could check?" I say, placing the sword down near Alexis and step away as Compa comes over and does a check over. After a while Compa tells us she will be fine. She did indeed reopen one of her wounds, but she's currently in no condition to move.

"Why don't one of us carry her? There's a town near here. We can stay there for a few days if need be. Honestly, we need to stock up supplies anyway." I say and the others nod.

"You're the one who came up with idea, so you're carrying her Tehg." IF says bluntly and I sigh, accepting my fate. I walk over to Alexis and crouch down beside her.

"You heard the plan right?" I ask her and she looks over at me and just nods in return. "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"Good, because if you do, well…You break it, you buy it." She says jokingly.

"Aye, aye." I say getting her into a piggy back. "You guys can handle the rest right? I'll head on into town first so I can lay her down in an inn bed. Would be better for her." They nod inconfirmation and I set off at fast-ish speed but not too fast...So a moderate speed I guess. After running for a few minutes I slow my pace a bit.

"You doing ok back there?"

"Y-yea, no need to slow down at my expense. I'll be fine." Alexis says, gripping on a bit tighter while pressing her assets against him.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going at this speed or even walking if needs be."

"Yes, I'm sure. A little pain won't keep m-me down…"

"If that is what you say…" I mutter, speeding up a little bit "Then don't say I didn't give you the offer."

We reach the town about fifteen-twenty minutes later and saw that this town is more of a village. There aren't that many buildings, but there's still the inn, which I can see not too far away.

"Not too much further to go. You doing ok back there?" I ask but get no response. 'Odd...Maybe they're asleep?' A few moments later I reach the inn and head right in coming to an abrupt halt at the desk of the inn, startling the innkeeper.

"Ah! Uh, welcome to the Scarlet Inn. How may I help you?" The innkeeper asks, startled but regains her composure quickly.

"I'd like three rooms please...Wait, no, one room, please." I say realizing Alexis being on her own isn't the best idea right now.

"Understood, that will be 15000 credits please."

"O-ok…" I say handing over the credits leaving me with very few… 'Just why are things so expensive!?'

"Enjoy your stay!" She says with a smile, handing over two room keys. I take them, being careful not to drop Alexis. I head up the stairs in the inn towards the room and open it. The first thing I do is carefully place Alexis down then go to the door.

"You gonna be fine here while I wait for Nepgear and the rest?"

"I should be fine. Hey, if you have the time, maybe get me something to eat. I'm starving here." She says, trying to hide a blush as her stomach rumbles.

"Gotcha. I'll see if I can get ya some food. You just stay here and rest for now, ok?" She nods and I head out, closing the door behind me.

(POV: Alexis)

"Time to die!" A black figure says, shoving his hand through my chest. I look down and all I see is red everywhere in my vision.

"Huh...Why is everything...so cold…?" I mutter while coughing out blood.

"Aaah!" I scream, shooting upright on the bed. I quickly get over the shock as I look up at the roof. "What was that!?"

'Merely a vision of something that could happen…'

"T-that's...not possible, is it?"

'Come now, anything is possible for a god, isn't it?'

"Yea...So, why'd you show me something like this? I thought you enjoyed seeing me struggle."

'Hah! I may hate you and want to see you die in the most tormenting way possible, but not when you don't even have the power to defend yourself. Even I have my integrity, so I decided to give you a glimpse and see what you do with it.'

"Heh, coming from you, I don't know if I should trust it. But I'll take what I can get. So when are you going to go? I was napping and you interrupted it." I say, sighing while lying back down.

'Relax. That was all I came to say.' And with that I was back off to sleep.

(POV:Tehg)

"Why is an apple over 5000 credits?!" I ask the stall merchant in disbelief. I'm currently in the market square trying to get some food...Thought it would be cheap, but I was wrong.

"Well boy, that apple was picked from the top of a mountain that was guarded by dolphins, so stuff like that don't come cheap!" He answers me.

"4500 credits for a bag or I walk. Honestly, I don't know why you're trying to rip me off."

"But, the ap-"

"The nearest mountain to here is too far away from this place for the apples to be fresh." I say calmly while he starts to sweat.

"Uh, 4500 did you say? That should be fine!" He says as I hand the credits over and I walk off with the bag of apples.

As I get back to the inn I see Nepgear and the rest just arriving outside of it.

"Hey guys, over here!" I shout and they turn their heads looking for the source.

"Oh, Tehg. It's you! How's Alexis doing?" Nepgear asks, running other as we walk back.

"As far as I can tell. Just fine. Left her in the room I bought for the day." Nepgear nods and I show them all to the room. 'Now, what can I do with these apples?'

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know it's an abrupt end, but I decided to end here and make it a two parter...anyway for now.

Tehg out.


	6. Another transforming OC

Hey guys. Welcome back to HDN: a remastered adventure. I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

(Editor Man G1 waited a long time for this to be sent to him.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCs, anything else belongs to their respective owners.

So currently, standing in front of me is Dezz, spinning his scythe while I'm backed up against a wall and disarmed...How did I get to this point exactly? Well…let's go back a few hours.

(A few hours ago)

It's been just under two weeks since we arrived in the town. Alexis is all healed up, for the most part, so we can at least get moving. We were all leaving the town as something dawns on me.

"Do we even know where we are going?" I ask, looking over towards IF.

"I'm the wind walker of Gamindustri. Relax." She says, leading us in a seemingly random direction.

"Hey, Alexis? I know you said you're doing fine earlier, but I just wanted to check. ARE you ok?" I ask her, looking over as we walk. She smiles reassuringly towards me as she waves her hands.

"I'm fine, honest. I would be more of a hindrance to you guys if I wasn't." She replies and I sigh.

"If you say so, but you wouldn't be a hindrance. Sure we're delayed a bit, but that's fine." At my response Alexis looks conflicted.

"Are you sure? I kinda asked to come with you in the spur of the moment when I learnt that we could be from the same world…" She says with her head drooping.

"I'm sure that I'm sure. Just as long that you can defend yourself, you should be fine." I say and before she can respond I hear IF from ahead.

"Hey guys! I think it's going to rain again. You wanna go into the forest for some sort of shelter?" She asks us and we all nod, quickly making our way over to forests tree line.

As we got to the edge of the forest it starts to rain so we pick up the paste with me carrying Alexis on my back so we can run without worry.

"Why couldn't it have waited till we got to the forest?" I hear Alexis complain and I chuckle as we finally reach the tree line in a mad dash. Two hours later the rain doesn't let up so I look deeper into the forest and see a small light in the distance.

"Hey guys, I think I see a plot device." I say as I hear something shatter in the distance. "Imma go check it out. You guys waiting here or coming with?" I ask while putting my hands behind my head lazily.

"Sure, let's check it out. Not like the rain is letting up anytime soon." IF says and I go over to Alexis as she stands up.

"Will ya be okay walking or do you wanna get on my back again?" I ask

"I-I'll be fine…It's not like we're in any rush this time, so I can just take my time." She states and I nod as we start making our way towards the light I saw.

"So, Nepgear, I'm curious. What was it like with your sister?" I ask, looking over at her and her eyes widen, surprised at the sudden question.

"Uh, well, with Neptune, huh...? Well, I can she was a bit lazy...heh…" She starts saying while giving a chuckle. "But she's also a strong big sister!" She adds.

"I see, and how much work does she do?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Virtually none." I get as an answer.

"I'm surprised Planeptune is still around with her as CPU…" I mumble to myself, obviously just loud enough for Nepgear to hear as she makes a face.

"I pull my weight and work extra hard for big sis's sake! So please don't say stuff like that." She asks of me and I sigh.

"Sure, I guess...Besides, can't really judge a person before meeting them." I say, which gets me a nod from Nepgear. 'That's...good...Right?' I continue to make idle chatter with her until we all make it to what seems like the source of the light. It looks to be some sort of giant vortex in the ground that's pitch black.

"So, here we have what looks like a vortex. Let's put it to a vote, whoever wants to jump in say I". I say and me, Alexis and IF say I. "Well three/five. Looks like we're jumpin'" I say excited as I grab Alexis and Nepgear by the hand and drag them in with me as I jump. This elicited a scream from the two while I laugh excitedly before everything goes black.

"Ugh…Why does it feel like I just watched a JoJo marathon without taking a break?" I ask aloud while also feeling a massive headache, I then realize I'm alone where I am. "OH MY GOD!" I shout before taking my surroundings in. 'Okay, so I'm still in a forest, don't know if it's the same one though. I'm on a platform and there's a pathway leading off somewhere. Maybe it will lead me to the others.' I then finally get up of the ground and head towards the pathway.

(Alexis)

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is the moon high in the sky,

"Does that mean…" I quickly pat my chest and laugh happily. "Looks like I'm a male again, for now." I get up and look around seeing Nepgear and the other girls all unconscious, but no Tehg.

"Did the vortex spit him out somewhere else?" I wondered aloud. 'Oh, about that… I had a hand in that. Thought it would spice things up'

"Gee, thanks…" I mutter before going to wake the girls up.

(Tehg) (Half an hour later)

After half an hour of walking through this forest I come to a clearing where I spot the girls plus Alexis as a male. 'Must be after midnight.' staring off against someone with grey skin, she also had green hair and a hoodie resembling a mouse. An odd choice if you'd ask me. I start running over to join them but something barrels into my right side sending me flying through the forest till I hit a tree.

"Tehg, Tehg, Tehg of the Jungle...Look out for that tree…" I ramble laughing to myself before snapping out of my stupor and see a familiar looking figure come walking towards me.

"Ah shit it's...Uh, what was his name again?" I say jokingly before the attacker lunges forward. I lazily roll out of his scythes way and punching him in his gut. "Oh yea! It was Dezz. So, what ya doing here?" I ask him, dodging his next set of attacks. "Don't feel like talking huh? Well, I tried to be social, even though you are trying to kill me. But no! You have to be an ass!" I yell, drawing my rapier and blocking his next attack.

"Damnit! Stop messing with me!" He shouts and I laugh.

"Honestly, I'm giving it all I have right now just to not get stabbed. So, yeah…Wait, you finally talked!" I say taking a jab at him which he easily dodges.

"So? Not need to talk with your prey, might make you rethink killing them." He says coldly and I laugh.

"Sure big guy, and I'm hunting wabbits." I say in a certain accent while rolling around his next attack which was a side slash.

"Okay, I've had enough out of you!" He says running up to me and kicking me in the gut, knocking me back and disarming me.

"What happened to me entertaining you and stuff like that?" I ask while I dodge his attack by jumping backwards.

"Life and shit." He says with a sullen look before replacing it with a determined look. After I kept dodging him for a couple minutes, I fucked up big time and backed myself into a corner. Literally… 'So, here we are. Back where the chapter started...well roughly.' Something shatters in the distance again as Dezz spins his scythe and walks towards me. I feel a wave of energy move through the air and the crystal in my pocket starts burning like mad 'Maybe...I hope I'm right about this.' I grab it, holding it towards Dezz and knowledge of stuff I've never even heard off suddenly shoots into my brain. Stuff like magic and knowledge on how to wield 'arcane spells.' then one word comes to mind as it settles down.

"LIGHTNING!" I shout and magic circles form in front the fist holding the crystal as a ball of electrical energy starts forming. After a second or two it shoots off quite fast, barreling into Dezz and sending sparks everywhere, which sent him flying. I walk over to see I had knocked him out from the attack. After the shock of me using magic set in, I started dashing towards the others to see if they could use my help.

As I arrive I see Alexis and I presume Nepgear or what I presume is her HDD form fighting that female from before. Her hair is a shade brighter, wearing a white one piece suit and white boots. She is also using a gun blade as a weapon. 'I'm so jealous!'

"My fair maiden, Nepgear. I may be an excellent swordsman, but I cannot keep this up." Alexis says, using his sword as a crutch to stand up. Their opponent chose that time to charge Nepgear. I then felt another surge of power as I rush forward without thinking to block the attack. As I block the attack there was a flash of light.

(Alexis)

"What just happened?" I questioned aloud, confused until the light fades and I see someone in front of Nepgear using what looks like a wooden mage's staff to block a wooden pole.

"Huh...Didn't think I could transform." The person says, looking himself over.

"Wait…Tehg, is that you?" I ask and he looks over.

"That I am." He says. I decide to get a proper look at him and he now has long black spiky hair and baby blue eyes. He's wearing a black cloak with red trim with a hood. There was no shirt underneath, white baggy pants and no shoes. Finally he has a long wooden mage's/magic staff as a weapon.

(Tehg)

"Now, can someone explain who this is please?" I ask, keeping her back while looking at the others.

"She's an underling for ASIC. She was here bashing the mascot with her weapon and we couldn't stop her from destroying it…" IF explains and I nod in understanding as I push her back.

"Okay, so that means I can fight without restraint, right?" I ask and they nod. I aim my staff at her then launch a dozen fireballs at her and she barely dodges. Nepgear decides to join back in, shooting her gun-blade at Underling, nailing her in the shoulder. 'Ouch…that's gotta hurt.' I keep up the pressure before Underling decides to run away. Once she was far away Nepgear de-transforms.

"Erm, how exactly do I de-transform?" I ask sheepishly to which I get a few looks.

"Just will for it, and it happens." Nepgear explains. I do as she says and I return to normal.

"So what's this about not stopping the mascot being destroyed?" I asked, holding up the mascot they mentioned not too long ago. "Ah...Well, when it got destroyed its power spread through the forest. That power not only allowed me to use my crystal, but enough power was left over and this formed itself when I was on the way here." I explain and everyone relaxes.

Hey guys, Tehg here and thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoy and for now…

Tehg out!


	7. Break time?

Hey guys, Tehg here with HDN: a remastered adventure. I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

(Tehg)

"Welcome back, everyone." Histoire says as we walk out of the Basilicom's elevator. "What are you doing back here, though? You could not have found all of the mascots yet."

"We came back after getting the first one so we could plan our next move. Oh, by the way, we have one." I explain while we sit down in the living room.

"I see. One is better than none, so you are off to a good start." Histoire says before floating away.

"Ok then, shall I go make us some tea while we plan?" Nepgear offers, standing up.

"If you don't mind, that'd be lovely, lass." I comment with Alexis and Compa chiming in. She nods and heads off to the kitchen, leaving us to decide on our next move.

"So...I'm open to any ideas." I say, unable to think of anything.

"I say Lastation." Alexis says with Compa agreeing.

"What about Leanbox?" IF asks.

"No." Me and Alexis say in unison.

"Looks like we're decided then unless Nepgear has a better idea." I say and she arrives just when mentioned with the tea. (You know what they say about speaking of the devil)

"Here you go, guys. Have we decided where we're off to next then?" She asks.

"Lastation, unless you have any other ideas?"

"No, no, Lastation is fine."

"Ok! Lastation it is then." I say in affirmation "Let's head out in a day or two. That'll give us a chance to stock up on supplies and get better equipment if we so choose." I tell them before standing up and making a beeline for the elevator.

(Alexis)

"Free time, eh? Maybe I can finally get out of these bloody rags. Sadly nothing fit both mes in that village or I would've took them off before. But now, I'm basically in the capital." I mutter to myself as I'm waiting for the elevator to come back up.

"You going to go shopping in the city Alexis?" Nepgear asks, walking over from the kitchen.

"Yes. I was going to buy some replacement clothes. My current attire is not suitable, no?" I explain to her pointing to my blood soaked 'rags' as I called them.

"Ah...In that case, may I join you? It'll be fun to bond and I also know my way around, so I can guide you." She asks me and I smile.

"S-sure. Why not?"

(Tehg)

"So...How long would it take for the design to be made?" I ask the person the front of me which happens to be a seamstress.

"Well, it depends really, but a day maybe?" She says, unsure.

"If that's all, then that's fine. I'll pay half now, and the other half when it's finished, ok?" I ask and she nods as I hand over some credits and walk out of a shop. 'Okay, now that that's sorted, time to get something to eat!' I cheer aloud making anyone near me look at me strange. I then decide to run on ahead to avoid any further embarrassment.

(Alexis)

"So what type of clothes are you looking for?" Nepgear asks me.

"Pants are a requirement." I say bluntly in response "Maybe something with a bit of flair." I add, thinking about it before I spot something in a window and dash over.

"See something you like?" Nepgear asks.

"This could work." Is all she gets in response from me.

(Dezz)

"Ugh, since when could he use magic...Dammit, I have to kill him quickly. I need the money!" I shout aloud, punching the wall near me then recoiling from it hurting.

"Um, are you okay?" A voice asks me and I turn to the source to see a girl younger than me. She has long red hair going down to her waist and blue eyes. She's wearing blue jeans, a white blouse and red trainers.

"I'm fine. What do you want shrimp?" I answer grumpily, and she then kicks my knee making me jump. "Ah! What was that for?"

"Don't call me shrimp, and I wanted to check if you was okay. You were looking all down and you were shouting real loud, too." She replies clearly both annoyed and worried. I sigh and give a little chuckle.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine. I appreciate it though." I say giving a smirk "What's your name anyway, shrimp?"

"I said stop calling me shrimp! And it's Solar. Solar O'Brain." She tells me, smiling.

"A pleasure. I'm Dezz Hood."

"So what was that you were shouting about before? I couldn't quite make it all out." I try to come up with some sort of response, but I get interrupted by a familiar voice shouting out.

"Solar? Is that you?" Tehg asks, running over with a surprised face.

(Tehg)

I stop before who I believe is Solar, my younger sister.

"Tehg? So this is where that disembodied voice sent you." She says, running over. All the while I'm keeping an eye on Dezz to make sure he doesn't do anything.

"Disembodied voice? Do you mean Histoire?" I ask confused "Never mind that! How are you even here!?"

"I don't know. I woke up here and this voice spoke to me and explained some stuff, not that it made much sense."

"Uh, hey…? I'm still here." Dezz says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'll get to you in a second, Dezz." I reply. "One minute, sis, 'got a nuisance to deal with." I then walk past her and draw my rapier.

"Before we fight, how do you know her?" He asks, pointing to Solar.

"Hm? Oh, she's my younger sister. Don't know how she got here. Hopefully Histoire can explain that after I stab a few holes in you."(So you want to stick it in him, eh?) I say blatantly as I rush forward. As I get close I quickly angle my arm for an upwards strike. Dezz, however parries me with his scythe then kicks me back.

"I have no idea what you expected to do there." He muttered, while running forward to attack. As he brings his scythe in for a sideways slash, I drop to my knees and stab him in the knee. Well, tried to. The blade bounced off and I'm left open to attack. I decide to grab the crystal and hold it his chest.

"God dammit…Not again." I hear him say as I chant my spell, the lightning ball surges out and into Dezz once again, sending him flying back and onto the ground.

"And he should be out cold for a while. So, shall we go and get an explanation?" I ask Solar and she nods, so we head off to the Basilicom.

Hey guys. Geez this chapter took a lot longer than was needed. I hope it doesn't become a normal thing for it to take so long for me. Anyway, thanks for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Tehg out.

(Tehg…We will have words about this chapter…)


	8. Now entering one of many random forests

Hey guys, Tehg here, and I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy and let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCs, everything else belong to their respective owners.

(Tehg)

After my sudden reunion with my younger sister, which I'm both happy and surprised about, we head to the Basilicom. Well, more me showing her the way…

"Hey, sis...? When did you dye your hair? It wasn't red last time I checked."

"Well, you've kinda been gone for almost a year. My birthday just passed, I just turned sixteen." She tells me, shocking me.

"But didn't you just turn…" I start before a thought occurred to me. "It's possible that the two times move differently. What do you think?" I ask Solar and she looks up at me as we walk along, nodding.

"There's a high chance, though I don't mind either way. The age gap between us is shorter now!" She cheers, raising her hands into the air and leaning to the side.

"You say that, yet you still act like the same old kid." I say teasingly and receive a kick to my knee for the comment. "Gah! That's one thing I hoped you'd stop doing one day." I say through the groans of pain. 'What? That kick is deadly!' (Sure, sure…Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.)

"Serves you right for calling me a kid…" She huffs, flicking her hair back with her right hand. "Now, man up and let's get going, brother." She says grabbing my wrist and drags us in the right direction luckily.

"Sure, sure…and what just happened to your childish side?" I say while slipping free of her grasp and taking the lead.

"Hm? What are you on about, bro?" She asks with clear nervousness in her voice.

"Nothing, don't worry. We're near the Basilicom, anyway." I say, deciding to drop the subject.

(Dezz)

"Ugh…I feel like a big bus crashed into a smaller bus then rolled into me."(Technically that'd hurt less because the smaller bus would absorb most of the energy) 'Every party needs a pooper so that's why we invited you! Party pooperrrr!' I groan out and open my eyes. "Wait, I remember what happened… TEHG!" I scream as the events that led up to now flood into my mind and leap to my feet. I then look around before running in a random direction in hope that I find him.

(Alexis)

"H-how do I look? Does this look alright…?" I ask, standing in front of Nepgear. I'm now wearing a white blouse with ruffles at the wrist and chest, black jeans and black boots.

"You look great, Alexis, don't worry so much!" She says smiling brightly and I sigh in relief.

"Really? That's good." I say then go off to pay for the clothes. After I pay we head outside and see it's starting to go dark.

"Dusk already? M-maybe we should head back?" I suggest and Nepgear agrees so we head out back to the Basilicom.

(Tehg)

"Hey, Histoire, ya here!?" I shout as we get out of the elevator.

"One moment, please!" I hear in response so I head over to the sofas with Solar and we take a seat. About five minutes later I see Histoire comes floating out and I see Solar stare.

"Sis, it's impolite to stare." I tell her and she snaps out of it.

"Sorry for the wait...Ah, so you did find her." She says which answers the question of how she got here.

"So you did bring her here?" I ask her.

"Indeed I did, Tehg. I thought it would be best to bring her here considering the time difference." She explains to us.

"Your voice does sound familiar…" Solar mutters under her breath.

"We're back." I hear and look over to see Alexis in some new clothes and Nepgear walking over from the elevator.

"Perfect timing I guess?" I ask, mostly to myself, while motioning them over. "This is a good a time as any, I guess. This is my sister." I say and she looks over towards them.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Solar O'Brian."

"Make it three." IF says, appearing from behind them. "And it's a pleasure." They all then introduce themselves. After formalities were dealt with I turn back to Histoire.

"So, Histoire, can you continue your explanation please?" I ask and she nods in response.

"There's not much more to explain, unless you're wondering how I brought her here. The same way I brought you here." She explains, I nod and give my thanks. I was going to say something else but a yawn escapes instead.

"Oh, looks like I'm tired…I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night, everyone." I say heading to my room for the night.

I open my eyes to see I'm yet again floating in a void.

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" I ask no one in particular while looking around to see if it's just me in this vast and empty void. (Well, I'm here, but you probably can't hear me)

"Hmm, probably." A voice calls out alerting me.

"Who...are you?"

"Well, I figured you should know considering I've had to fix the wall a few times." They say cryptically, but just saying enough for me to know.

"Wall...Wait, you're...No...You couldn't be-"

"The author? Indeed I am. Now, once you wake up, could you kindly hurry to Lastation? I have a deadline to meet and you're delaying me for filler and character building has pushed my schedule back a lot, thank you." The author says with a tone of authority.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about taking a long ass time! Do you know how long I have to wait before fixing your mistakes?"

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Well, I'm the editor. I fix all of the author's mistakes, like not capitalizing Histoire's name or sentences that don't make grammatical sense. He's also given me permission to put in some smartass remarks every once in a while." The other voice replied.

"So that's what those were…But to answer your question, author, how bout no, and we go when we want to go?" I respond. His sighing afterwards doesn't seem like a good sign though.

"Now you know how I feel having to DM for you and Bryce." The second voice quips.

"I really didn't want to resort to this, but I'm going to have to 'persuade' you." Before I can respond, a blinding light blinds me, making me cover my eyes. Once the light fades I find myself falling once again from the sky. This time, however, my target is a forest. By the looks of it is in the middle of nowhere. Sometime later I finally land, luckily in a lake. (You might break Neptune's record at this rate)

After swimming for I think a good twenty minutes, I finally reach land only to regret doing so as there is a fuck ton of enemies there. 'Run or fight...Run or fight?' After thinking on it for a second I try running away, not willing to deal with them right then only to fail, as some sort of reptilian creature jumps in the way and stabs me in the stomach.

"Fuck!" I scream while pulling my rapier out of its sheath then stab it through the reptile's head killing it instantly. 'Glad that worked' I then start running of in another direction hoping to get away from them. After a while, I no longer have the strength to run and am now walking in the same direction. Luckily I've also lost the mobs/enemies. 'Now I just need to find a way out of here...If only I knew how…'

Okay guys, I will leave it here, for good reason. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time…

Tehg (and G1) out.


	9. It's Christmas time

Hey guys, Tehg here and it's that time of year when things get cold, days are shorter and I get to write a Christmas special. Firstly I have to say sorry the actual chapter is taking so long. It's actually written and edited...for the most part. There's just some things left that I have left to edit myself, but procrastination is a bitch, I'll tell you that. (I've already put in the work, all he has to do is highlight some sections and hold ctrl+B) Anyway the special itself is non canon. I think that's everything, on to the declaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

In Gamindustri times have become more peaceful this time of year. Namely because it is the holiday season. There are people hectically dashing around, trying to buy every present they need, and then there are families partaking in the festive spirit and enjoying all it has to offer. What is our main hero up to? Well...he's happily snoozing in his bed.

(Tehg)

"Wake up!" I hear someone shout, but I still stay within my slumber.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" The voice screams as my brain screams at me to move. I roll to my right making me fall out of the bed but saving me from the incoming hammer.

"Jesus, Blanc, can't a man rest?" I ask fully awake at this point.

"It's what you get for not getting up first time I spoke." She responded coldly. "Oh and there's a guest in the living room for you."

"A guest? I'll be through in a minute." I say with as little enthusiasm as possible. Once Blanc leaves I get changed into a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, then I walk through to the living room. As I walk in I see face I'm all too familiar with.

"Dezz...Why are you here?" I ask him, all trace of emotion gone from my voice.

"Look, I came to call a ceasefire till the New Year comes. I have better things to be doing this time of year, and I'm sure you do too. That and I don't want to have the hassle of having to try and kill you around Christmas time." He explains, all the while I'm the tiniest bit skeptical but trying to have an open mind.

"That's...nice, I guess, sure. But what if this is all a ploy for me to lower my guard?"

"If you're that paranoid I'll sign some sort of agreement. I'm a man of my word and I stay to what I sign also." He says and I sigh.

"I get it, I get it…Would be nice knowing there would be one less threat for a while." I say and he agrees with me.

"So…Hey, now that we're no longer trying to kill other for a while...have you gotten presents for everyone yet?" He asks me and I flinch, giving him his answer without needing to speak.

"Thought as much. There's a good Christmas market in town that you could check out and see if there's anything for anyone." He suggests to me. I think it over for a few minutes before giving him my answer.

"Sure, I'll check it out. Thanks." I say before heading out of the Basilicom and into Planeptune. Normally it's only Lowee that is covered in snow, however given the time of year, the rest of the nations are also covered in snow. I walk through the snow covered streets trying to find the market and I'm starting to regret not putting my coat on. 'It's really gotten cold, oh and the snow, that too...That isn't helping.' I travel aimlessly for about half an hour before I think I find it. There are two rows of wooden stalls going all the way down a street and the street is full of people buying stuff. 'Wait...Is that an ice rink near the end of the road? Ok, so it is.' I make my way down the street looking at each of the stalls and what they provide, mostly festive goods, but there were normal stalls cluttered in here and there.

A couple hours later I go back to the Basilicom carrying six bags of stuff, three on each arm.

"Why did I buy so much!?" I complain aloud as I make my way to my room to store the gifts I bought from the market, along with all the other stuff. 'I really got swept up in the mood of things.' I enter into the hallway for my room to be met with Neptune 'Why now of all times!?'

"Wowzers, that's a lot of stuff! Whatcha get?" She asks me and I start to sweat.

"Oh you know...stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"The stuff you get from a market?" 'It's not exactly a lie.'

"Oh? Lemme see!" She says, practically leaping forward, but I managed to dodge her and escape into my room. She shouts, sounding displeased, but I ignore her cries and look for a place to store the presents. 'I really don't have many places in here…' After finally hiding them all I take a breather and rest on my bed and decided to take a nap.

(Christmas Day)

I wake up with a yawn and realize what day it is.

"No time to be waiting." I say to myself as I get up and changed into my usual attire and scavenge together the presents that I hid all over my room. 'Wrapping these was a pain, but hopefully it should be worth it.' Luckily everyone decide to meet up at one of the Basilicom's. However, unluckily, I'll have to trek all these presents over to Lowee's Basilicom. 'Life hates me sometimes.'

After what seemed like an eternity of walking with a giant sack of presents, I finally arrive. As I open the door to enter a book comes flying at my face and hits dead on, sending me tumbling backwards onto my back.

"Ow...Why, Rom, Ram?" I ask whilst trying to stand back up.

"Because pranking people is fun!" Ram says, coming from behind a wall, her sister following suit.

"Yea, it's fun." Rom follows up with while hiding behind Ram.

"Fine, fine…" I say dejectedly. "The others are in the living room, right?"

"Yes." Rom answers and I thank her before setting off towards my new destination. It only takes me a few minutes, luckily, to find my way to the living room. It's not as much as a maze as the Planeptune's Basilicom is. I knock on the door then enter after a few seconds had passed to be greeted by all of the CPUs and CPU Candidates barring Rom and Ram, who are behind me 'I think', Solar and Alexis.

"Hey, everyone. Merry Christmas." I say.

"Merry Christmas." They all say in unison. After I few minutes of exchanging hellos and stuff of that kind, I head over to where Blanc is to ask her something that's been on my mind.

"Hey Blanc, do you have a minute?" I ask her and she turns to face me.

"Sure, what's up?" She asks, curious and confused as to what I want.

"Remember when you woke me up a few days ago?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering, what were you doing at the Basilicom?" I ask her and she doesn't answer me for to me seems like forever, but it was really only a few minutes.

"I was visiting Neptune, and Histoire asked me to wake you up when Dezz came by." She explains to me with a stoic voice as usual.

"That makes sense, I guess." I respond, not surprised at the answer.

"Is there anything else...or?"

"No, no, that was all." I tell her and she then walks off to talk with Rom and Ram. 'A bit rude, but hey ho…' I talk with a few more people for a bit before we decide to hand out presents.

I got Neptune hair clips in the shape of pine trees, a new tool kit for Nepgear, a new sewing kit for, Uni and Solar a new gun each, a new game for Vert, some new books for Blanc, new coats for the twins, and a big hat with a feather in it for Alexis. Everyone was pleased with what they got in general, except with what they got from Vert. They just got a lot of Yaoi stuff from her. But other than that, they were happy with what they had got, even me…

Hey everyone thanks for reading...tbh it's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, I cut parts out that I wanted to write and stuff. But this is how I ended up keeping it, anyway merry Christmas guys and have a happy new year…

Tehg out


	10. shameless promotions

**Battle ends. Bryce deactivates Specialized Defences for the first time, before his hand lights up in pain, as the area distorted and he finds himself in a previously unexplored section of the Random Ass Forest]**

 **"What the hell was that about?" Bryce asked himself, looking at his hand in confusion, the hand still having pixels float around his hand in a rabid sort of motion. "And… Oh come on! I'm back here!? WHY! Just… WHY!?"**

 **Bryce sighs, before walking into a clearing**.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about this now? This… mark is screwing with me, I swear…" Bryce said to himself, waving his hand, hoping the pixels on his hand would leave, but they stay where they are.

There was a sudden shaking of bushes to Bryce's left and he quickly grabbed Guardian's Glave, turning to the source of the sound.

"I swear, this better not be that damn dragon again." Bryce said to himself.

"I doubt I can be considered a dragon." Said a voice with a slight Irish Accent as a male looking no older than 17 walked out of the bushes. He was holding his arm across his stomach, as if he had a stab wound of sorts there.

"Jesus, dude, you don't look so good." Bryce said, walking over to the teen.

"I could say the same to you. What's with you hand?" Asked said teen.

"...I honestly don't know." Bryce said, looking at it again. "I was just getting the hang of using it at a safe level, and then it goes haywire! I swear, I was given the inhibitor for a reason, and so far it's not working."  
"Okay, slow down." Said the teen. "Names first. I'm Tehg O'Brian."

"Bryce. Bryce Bridged." Bryce answered. "Okay Tehg, care to explain why you're holding your stomach like you were stabbed?"

"...It's a long story." Said Tehg.

"Yeah, well I can say the same about my hand right now." Bryce said. "Let me see."

Tehg removed his arm, revealing that his wound is bleeding heavily.

"Okay, that's concerning…" Bryce muttered. "...And we're in the Random Ass Forest, so there isn't really a way to get this properly treated…"  
"So what you're saying, basically, is that I'm going to die here because I pissed my Author off? That's great…" Said Tehg, sighing.

"Author?" Bryce asked. "Uh…Did I miss the memo? Because I don't think we were supposed to be breaking the fourth wall anytime soon. Plus, Author? Why not Dev?"

"Dev? What are you on about?" Asked Tehg. "We're in a fanfiction, not a video game."

"Uh, no, we're not." Said Bryce. "Currently, we're in a RPG Maker MV game being developed by 0n3dgeGaming."

"And I'm saying we're currently in a fanfiction being written by Tehg2000." Said Tehg.

"Look, can we stop arguing about this now?" Asked Bryce. "This is too many fourth wall breaks for me right now…"

"Yeah, let's-Gah!" Tehg winces as his bleeding gets worse.

"Oh crap!" Bryce quickly exclaims, before he puts both hands on Tehg's wound, only after realizing that his hand was still surrounded by pixels.

Suddenly, as if by some weird ex machina, the pixels on Bryce hand start multiplying and floating to the wound that Tehg has before slowly merging with the teen, his wound slowly closing. His clothes also were being repaired, before he seems as good as new.

"...Okay, so good news…" Bryce said. "You're not dying…I think..."

"What was that?" Asked Tehg.

"Honestly, I've got no god damned idea." Bryce said. "But…Well, I don't think it matters."

"Well, I'm healed now, but how exactly am I supposed to get back home?" Asked Tehg.

"That is an excellent question." Bryce said, before a roar interrupted both of them. "Oh, COME ON!"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tehg, before a green dragon comes into the fray.

"I thought I killed you already!" Shouted Bryce. "Stupid sword… Of course you also seal this dragon. Why couldn't we just stick with only sealing humans and goddesses? But NO, we HAD to have a boss battle, didn't we?"

"Stop complaining and get ready!" Said Tehg, drawing his rapier.

"What? You got a rapier? Dammit, now I can't make it seem like a bad thing for Noire to have one." Bryce muttered. "The Dev isn't going to like having to change that bio…"

Bryce just smirked before grabbing Guardians Glaive and pointed the blade at the dragon.

"Hey, asshole! Remember this!" Shouted Bryce, before gripping the blade with both of his hands. "I think it's time you relived some memories!"

 **[Battle Phase]  
**  
Bryce rushes toward the dragon, Tehg not far behind.

"So have we got some sort of plan?" He asks.

"We fight." Bryce responds.

"No, I meant more plan of attack…and he's gone." Tehg said as Bryce jumped up, slashing at the Dragon. Said dragon just shrugged him off.

Tehg then quickly jumps in, stabbing it repeatedly until he was shaken off.

"He's just shrugging us off...Have any bright ideas?" Bryce asked Tehg, to which the Irish man smirks.

"Oh, I have a few" Tehg said, grabbing something with his left hand, before holding it out like a fist. " **LIGHTNING**!" A magic circle suddenly appeared, as a ball made out of electricity rockets towards the dragon. It hits the dragon right in the face and it jerks back, roaring in pain.

"Magic huh?" Bryce muttered. "Fine then, my turn."

The glowing blade attached to Bryce's sword changes into a blue color, as Bryce quickly clenches his left hand. " **BLINKING DECAPITATION!** " He shouted, bursting into a mass of pixels before reappearing in front of the dragon's neck.

"Eat this!" Bryce shouted, as he slashed his blade at the neck, only for the dragon to quickly worm it's way around the attack and send Bryce back to the ground.

As Bryce hit the ground, all he could say was a quiet "Ow…" As the dragon landed back on the ground, Bryce stood up, shaking his head. "Okay then… Tehg, you're up!" He called out, jumping back to avoid an attack from the dragon.  
"Got it!" Tehg shouted back, before he crouched down into a low stance with his rapier at the ready. " **HONOUR'S EDGE!** " He shouted, an icy veil covering his blade as he set off running towards the dragon, launching into the attack before following up with two more strikes which freezes the Dragon to the ground.

"Tehg, this thing isn't even close to being down yet." Bryce said.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can take this." Tehg said.

"I've got a plan." Bryce said. "I have an attack that should be able to finish it off...However it'll take time to charge."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad-" Tehg began, before Bryce cut him off.

"For five minutes." Bryce said. "And considering how he has been kicking our asses for the past 15…"

"Yeah, I get it." Tehg said. "I can hold him off, just don't take longer than needed."

Tehg then stepped towards the great beast as it struggles to break the ice. After a few moments the ice shatters and the now enraged dragon charged Tehg, who just jumped over the beast and lands on its back while thinking what to do.

"Hmm…Oh! **Lightning!** " He said, putting his fist directly up against the dragon's back as it cries out in pain. "Oh, come on. I was holding back. Lightning!" He launches another one point blank, causing more pained cries. After a few more lightning spells the dragon finally got Tehg off his back. "Aww, and I was having fun, too. Oh well. Bryce, you almost done!?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He says, lowering his sword and looking right at the dragon. "One last chance… **CHAIN ATTACK!** " Bryce shouted, swinging his sword horizontally in front of him, as chains of what seem to be blue light flash into existence before wrapping around the dragon, holding him in place. Bryce then took this moment and dashed forward, swinging his sword at precise points, before jumping back. The blade of energy that was Bryce's sword grew three sizes bigger, before he swung his blade with the last of his strength.

The attack connected, as the dragon let out a roar of denial, before fading into a mass of pixels that eventually turned into a tiny dragon the size of a tiny lizard, before flying off.

 **[Battle End]**

Bryce collapsed to his knees.

"You okay?" Asked Tehg.

"Yeah…That attack is sorta like my last resort. Takes WAY too much out of me…" Bryce said, before a portal opened up in front of them.

"...I think that's for you." Bryce said.

"I hope it is." Tehg said.

"Nice meeting you man." Bryce said.

"You too." Said Tehg. "I better get back before the others wonder where I went."

"Others?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah. They go by the names Nepgear, IF, Compa, Alexis and Solar." Said Tehg.

"Wait, do you live in a Hyperdimension?" Asked Bryce.

"Well, LIVE isn't how I'd describe it…" Said Tehg. "But yeah."

"Huh… I'm in a weird Ultradimension of sorts." Bryce said.

"Seriously?" Asked Tehg. "Maybe we could meet up again? Just ask our Histoires to connect up? That might work."  
"Who knows?" Bryce said. "Well, you better get going then."

"See you around." Said Tehg, walking into the portal, before it closed behind him.

 **"...Now how the hell am I supposed to get home?" Asked Bryce.**

Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter


	11. Lastation bound

Hey guys, Tehg here with another chapter of HDN: a remastered adventure. Last time was a special chapter. It may happen again in future with other people, who knows…( **I do** ) Anyway, let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OCs anything else belongs to there respective creators.

Welp I'm back in this void again.

"I'm back, can I just go back now?" I ask, hoping that THEY can hear.

"Huh? Wait, why are you here…? It's not in the...nevermind, no not yet. Since your here I'll personally teach you how to use that technique you used while fighting that dragon." The author says as a body made out of pure white appears.

 **Well, isn't that some convenient shit**. Shush you.

"What do you mean? I shouldn't need any training, right?" I ask, slightly confused while also keeping an eye on the figure.

"With few exceptions, one cannot learn a new skill without the proper training, no? And besides I don't think there's anyone in Gamindustri who could teach it to you, anyway...at least that would be willing to." He says cryptically as a rapier forms in the figures hand.

 **I know a guy**. Shush, that's spoilers. **It is**? Uh...yes?

"Now, watch and learn." As that's said the figure takes a step forward and I feel an immense pain swell up in my shoulder.

"Gahahaha...you didn't even attack me though." I force out and he laughs at me.

"Haha, was I going to fast? Fine, I'll slow it down." This time he takes a stance and the rapier gets covered in a icy veil. He then dashes forward, leaving me little time to react so I opt to roll out of attack's way. I try thrusting my weapon at him while trying to use the technique from before, 'Honours edge.' However, I fail miserably and end up face first into the the dirt (Author:how that makes sense when they're in a void I have no clue… **It's your story** )

An unknown amount of time later the 'helping me learn the technique' has devolved into an all out brawl. 'At least I think so.' I'm barely able to keep up with his attacks. My coat has already been discarded from how few pieces remained from his onslaught.

"Are you still trying to teach me, or is this just some sort of punishment for something?" I wheeze out in between breaths.

"Hmm, a bit of both really." He says while shrugging "Honestly, you really are not the best student." He sighs, disarming me and putting the blade against my neck. I reach up and grab the blade and push it away. I then dash forward to knee him in the gut. He stumbles back in response and I take the chance to run and grab my rapier which had landed a few feet away. After getting my weapon safely back in my hands I decide to try and use Honours Edge. 'At this point, what have I got left to try?' As I get into the stance for it my blade starts to be covered in a icy veil. I stay in that position for a couple of minutes before looking back up at the author and unleash the skill.

"Honours Edge!" I scream dashing towards him, catching him off guard. I deliver three quick and precise stabs in quick succession then leap back. Once I land the places that I stabbed get covered in ice and the body falls to the ground, going limp.

"'Bout damn time. Was wondering if you would ever get the hang of it." The author says as a white archway appears. "Since you're capable of using it now, you may go...and hurry the script up, ok!?"

 **Says the guy that takes forever to make these things**. No need to point that out.

They shout though I ignore the last part, dashing through the archway. As I do I bolt up in the bed in my room.

"Either I tripped real hard, or I'm finally free." I say while jumping out of the bed and getting changed. I then head to the living room to see everyone already gathered and talking about the plans for the day.

"Mornin' guys." I greet them all and they all greet me in return. "So what's the plan for the day, we heading out or we waiting for another day?"

"We were thinking of setting out in a few hours. What do you think?" Nepgear asks.

"Eh, sure. I have some things to pick up but after that everything is fine, so yea that sounds fine to me." I say whilst heading toward the elevator. I soon found my way to my destination; the shop where I had ordered a new set of clothes. As I head in I call over to the owner of the shop.

"Hey, I came to see if my order is done yet?" I say getting their attention.

"Hm...Ah, yes, I just finished it not to long ago. Let me go grab it real quick." She says in response. After a few minutes of waiting she comes back with my requested clothes. "Please, try them on and see if they fit." She tells me whilst showing me to a fitting room.

After taking a while trying it on. I come out wearing a white shirt, a black waistcoat on top, black suit pants and finally black shoes. I take a look in a nearby mirror a check myself over before giving a little nod of satisfaction.

"I think this is going to work...yea." I say to myself before turning back to the owner and paying off the rest that I owe.

"Thank you for your patronage. Come again soon." She says almost if by nature and hands over a bag that contains my old clothes.

"Thanks, seeya" I call out walking out into the city and to the docks to wait for everyone there since I have nothing else to do but kill time.

(Unknown)

I awake with a jolt of pain in my ribs causing me to cry out in pain. I look down to see big and deep claw markings that I've never seen before. I put both my hands down on to it in an attempt to ease the pain to no avail, however my attention is quickly grabbed my surroundings. To my right is some sort of large body of water and my left is large amounts of nature… 'Just where am I? Something like this isn't normal.' I'm interrupted from my thoughts as the wound grabs my attention yet again from the amount of pain and the blood I'm losing. There wasn't much I could do before I passed out unable to do anything.

(Tehg)

I let out a long yawn as I stretch before getting of the bench I was sitting down on because I could see the others in the distance, so I start making my way over slowly, yawning all the while. As we meet up I see Solar looking at me strangely.

"Since when did you have a sense of fashion?" She says mockingly.

"I always had one, you just never saw it clearly." I tried saying in defence, only for IF to interrupt.

"We don't have time for you guys to start arguing." She says to which we nod and start making our way to the boat and make it on with a few minutes to spare and found our way to our rooms for the coming journey to Lastation.

Hey guys, thanks for reading...and I finally got this finished! I have no idea why it takes me so long. **I don't know either.** Anyway, I'll see you guys later.

Tehg out.


	12. Plot things happen, oh and other things

Hey guys Tehg here with with another chapter, I won't bore you with the usual pattern, so I'll get right into it.

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing but my own OCs, anything else belongs to there own respective authors.

(Unknown)

I wake up again, this time in some sort of...cabin, I think? Putting where I am to the side for a moment, I try sitting up, feeling little restraint but lots of pain. 'I can still move at least. That's good.' Knowing that I'm capable of moving I start to look around to see the room I'm in is pretty barren except for some bloodied bandages on the side table and a few other things of unimportance around the room. 'Did someone…?' My thoughts were halted as I heard the door start opening and my head snapped to the door to see a woman easily in her later years of life.

"Oh, you're awake are you? Finally. Now, I know it might be a bit sudden, but do you know how you ended up like that?" The woman asks with a caring but worried smile on her face.

"I...got into some sort of fight, I think. I'm not sure." I explain to her the best I could. "Um, how did I get here?" I ask her. She doesn't respond for a moment, seemingly in deep thought.

"Well, you were left on my doorstep by someone. Gave me a shock, you did. Now then, I'm sure you probably want to get your rest. I'll check on you in the morning." She says starting to turn around.

"I'm fine, thank you anyway. But those who can't move, can't fight. Those who can't fight...die." I say to the surprise of the woman.

"Now now, one day's rest won't hurt anyone." She replies while leaving and closing the door.

(Tehg)

"Finally! We're here! I thought we'd never make it." I say, looking at the lit up nighttime Lastation in the distance.

"I wonder if there are any cute Lastation chicks." I hear Alexis say from my side. I look over at them to see them as their normal male self.

"Probably. You know though, I almost forgot you change back at night...Almost like it isn't needed." I say and get a headache in response. **That's what ya get for questioning your gods.**

"Say what you will my friend, it is however a much needed break from a day of mental torture."

"Sounds rough. How do you even cope with it?"

"I don't. It's just the personality shift that makes me somehow able to bare it...or is that what makes it worse. Well, only time will tell." We continue talking about random things for awhile until Nepgear comes and tells us to get ready for getting off the boat.

After getting our stuff together we wait by the exit as the boat docks before getting off. Our next destination was any hotel or inn in the city to not only store most of our stuff, but to have a place of residence too. That task, however, took longer than it should have as most were either too pricey or full. It was almost midnight as we finally found one with enough room for us. We wasted no time making our way up to our rooms and sleep for the night.

The next morning we meet in the lobby to discuss our plans for the day.

"So, any idea what we should do?" I ask to the group whilst relaxing in a chair. 'This chair is comfier than it looks'

"We could split up and look for clues about the mascots?" Solar offers.

"We could try going to the Guild?" IF asks and the others look deep in thought.

"I think we should try going to the Guild. Not only are we looking for clues, but we can do some Quests while we're at it." I say and after debating over the matter for awhile longer we decide on going to the Guild. We decide on making our own ways there since some of us have our own things to do. As I enter the guild I bump into someone who exits at the same time and I knock them onto the ground. "You alright? Sorry, I didn't see you coming." I apologize while reaching out my hand so she could grab it. After a moment or two she reaches out and takes it. As I'm pulling her up I notice she looks like a certain tsundere of this nation. She has long black hair with twintails as well as black eyes, she's wearing a black dress and shoes.

"Uh, thank you." She says while patting herself down. 'I swear she looks familiar to someone'

"No problem. Hey, uh...I know this might be an odd question, but do you have a sister?" I ask, clearly catching her off guard.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She replied, suddenly becoming wary of me.

"Is your sister called Noire by any chance?"

"Yea…" She answers and realisation hits me. 'Holy shit she's a CPU candidate...Wait, that means she's a tsundere!' **No shit, Sherlock.**

"Huh, that means you're a CPU Candidate then, right?" I ask her.

"That's right. What of it?"

"It would be better to explain once everyone arrives,. Could you wait a few minutes?" I ask and she reluctantly nods. We make our way into the Guild and a few minutes later the other come walking in. "Hey guys, over here!" I call over to them. They look over curious, as to the person in my company. They walk over and I try to introduce her. "This is...uh, what was your name?"

"My name is Uni." She introduces. "So, was there a reason as to why you stopped me?"

"Oh!" I then go on to explain the situation about us searching for the mascots and the CPU candidates. All the while Uni was nodding.

"So I'm guessing you're going to ask for my help?" She asks and I nod.

"Hopefully, yes."

"However the choice comes down to you." Solar adds for me. She seems to think on it for a while before coming to her answer.

"I guess I come with you guys for a while, but I should head and let Kei know first." She says and we nod. However my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Who's Kei?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, she's the Oracle of Lastation" She explains. After conversing for a few minutes we settle on a plan. Since we needed supplies like food and stuff for if we're forced to camp out for the night, we decided on sending Nepgear and Alexis to do this whilst the most of us split up into groups to take on some Quests. Uni and IF went of to explain the situation to Kei. 'Still not got much of a clue who she is beyond her occupation but hey, she can't be that bad...right?' I pair up with Solar, mostly as a way to finally have some time to talk about things properly and catch up. The Quest we accepted was a bit on the difficult side with us having to to hunt down a rogue Fenrir that is dangerously close to town.

"Think we'll be able to take it out?" I ask Solar as we wander through the forest near town in search for the wolf. We had already been searching for the beast for an hour now with no luck.

"Well we should be able to with...wait, I don't have a weapon-" Solar says and I interrupt her by throwing over a pistol. She catches and looks up at me.

"I thought as much, so I got this before we set off. You should be able to use it, no?" I say casually as I pick up my pace.

"Wait up! Jeez, where's the ammo and holster for this?" She asks speeding up to catch up to me and my mind goes blank.

"I KNEW I was forgetting something…" I say, realising that I messed up.

"Don't worry, if it comes to it, you should be able to handle it." As she says that we stumble across our target...by that I mean it just walks into our path and then looks at us. We all share glances for a moment, the wolf seemingly gauging if we're a threat to it or not. It seems to think we're not a threat as it just plops down and yawns.

"Are all Fenrir's like this?" I ask rhetorically. Solar slowly approaches the huge monster and gently starts to stroke it. "Uh...sis?"

"Relax, he...she? Seems to like it." Solar says. We stay there for a while, Solar with the wolf. I hear something in the nearby bush and look over to see a Dogoo jumping out. Feeling bored I pull out a book with all the spells that I know, I notice one spell I know but haven't tried yet named Rakukaja. Curios, I try using the spell but nothing happens, instead I hear a yelp from Solar behind me and turn around, ignoring the trash mob.

"Hey you ok-oh...oh…" I say as I see my sister on the ground unconscious with a older looking version of herself laying next to her, yet she has ears and a tail similar to the Fenrir. "This...ok, don't question it and just go with it." I mutter as I hurry over to them. As I get to them I try shaking both of them, not receiving a response from either. Sighing, I transform and crouch down to picking them up, noticing a certain detail with the other female and quickly avert my gaze. 'No clothes, ok...just don't look and...no brain, bad.' **Which brain?** (...) After saying bye to the Fenrir, which some might call me crazy for, I head off in the direction of town.

"So let me get this straight. You cast a spell which you had no idea what you did and all of a sudden she appears? Did I get all of that?" IF asks, staring at me whilst giving of a pissed off vibe.

"You did, yes. I don't see the problem." I say say, unsure of myself. "We can talk to her when she wakes up to see what's up and stuff, if that makes you happier." 'Although it would be common sense to do so anyway...Way to go brain, I'm not crazy!' We continue to bicker until I hear one of the two stir. I quickly look over and see the now clothed 'thank you Compa.' Female slowly sitting up and looking around, confused.

"Who are all of you?" She asks, getting everybody's attention who hadn't noticed up until now.

"We're…er...this is a long story…" Tehg slowly says, trying to think of what to say.

"Do...Do I know you or something?" She asks with a slight look of fear or worry in her eyes.

"That's...um. Not really?" I say before explaining the events leading up to how I found her and everything afterward up till this point "and that is everything that happened Any questions?"

"Possibly odd question, scratch that it probably is. Anyway, do any of you happen to know my name...I try to recall it but nothing comes up, just a blank space." She says with a hope clear in her eyes. "Scratch that, you wouldn't know since we only just met."

"That's right, sorry. Uh-"

"Do you happen to not have your memories miss?" Alexis asks, currently in his male form. 'yay…' The girl shakes her head.

"No, none at all." The girl says starting to look downtrodden. We spend a while talking with her about her situation and we ended up decided on leaving what we should do with her, like bring her along or not, until the morning with it being late.

Hey guys, thanks for reading...uh, shit this took way too long to write. **No shit. I've been watching the docs for weeks. Weeks!** Either way I finally got this out to you guys. That's what matters most, anyway for now (and until I can get another chapter done) Tehg out.


	13. Omake 1

"So...remind me again why we're not currently trying to kill each other? Well, me more than you?" Dezz asks while taking a sip from a drink.

"Because we're in a highly populated area and you'd be stupid to try to do anything in the open like that…?" I respond. "Oh and because this isn't part of our regularly scheduled show."

"The hell you on about?"

"Nothing of importance, really. Not for you, anyway. So, I've been meaning to ask, but what got you into your line of work anyway?" I ask, changing topics.

"I think I've mentioned it before...might not of, but I need to earn money for my sister. She's...not well, and I need a lot of money in order to pay for medicine that will either help with it or in the best case scenario, cure it. The doctors aren't too sure though, as the drug IS highly experimental." Dezz explains with a solemn look.

"Oh, well despite the fact that you're trying to kill me, I wish you the best in trying to cure her. Still, are you sure you want to take the risk with an experimental drug? It could go horribly wrong if it even does anything at all." I say, giving an realistic look on things.

"If there is even the slightest chance, no matter how slim that it would cure her, I would risk it. Wouldn't you do the same for your sister?"

"Ok, you got me there, you have a point. Anyway, onto a less depressing topic. When you aren't killing, what do you normally do? Like, for fun?"

"Sadly, this has become pretty much a full time job with the only down time I get I use to eat and sleep…" Dezz admits.

"You must at least have one hobby. One, right!?"

"I guess I go into the market to shop quite frequently with having to buy ammo frequently."

"I thought you only used a scythe?"

"Ahaha...I do use other weapons you know…"

"Shocking...Hey, if your sister wasn't the way she was would you still be in this line of work?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Probably not. Why do you ask?" He responds, eyes full of suspicion.

"I may know someone that can help...If he will or not though is another matter."

"Why? Why would you help me? After all, I've tried to kill you multiple times, haven't I?"

"Your sister hasn't though. She's innocent and quite frankly my opinion and thoughts on you don't matter in this regard." I say sighing while I pull out an N-Gear Nepgear gave me and started sending Histoire a message. A few minutes later I put it away and smirked. "He said yes...though I'll owe him big time, apparently."

"R-really? How sure are you off his skills?"

"Well he's my technical brother in law so...quite sure?" I say, the unsureness hopefully not evident.

"If that's the case then this sounds wonderful." Dezz says smiling softly "I guess if it succeeds I'll be out of a job...So I guess I'll see what to do after then. Though I will be in your debt though."

"Not at all. I'm sure you do the same if our situations were reversed...hopefully."

"Wouldn't know until I'm in that position." He says, we continue talking about other small things as the time passes by and we eventually part ways, Dezz thinking about what I had said and me feeling a little better about myself.

Hey guys, Tehg here and thanks for reading. I thought in between chapters every now and then I can make these omake like chapters to fill in some gaps and give some more background to the world while also giving you guys something to read while I'm working on the next chapter. **Except for the fact that a lot of stuff you haven't even gotten into yet.** Anyway thanks for reading and for now…

Tehg out!


	14. Small steps

Hey guys, Tehg here with the next chapter. Since there's nothing really to mention, let's get right into this.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my own OCs, anything else belongs to their respective owners.

The morning had come and we talked about what to do, and we decided on getting the mascot from Lastation first before doing anything with the newcomer, as it'd mean even more time before we would find it. So, currently I'm walking around town while the others get some stuff for Her.

"Well this is boring." I mutter to myself whilst staring at a nearby lake. 'To either go hunting for the Guild or pop into the Basilicom to introduce myself…' After debating about it for a good ten minutes I decide on doing some Quests to hunt down things. I walk into the Guild, this time not bumping into anyone and quickly grab some random hunt quests, not bothering to look at the details. I leave town and find a nice area inside the nearby forest to rest as I finally take a look at the Quests.

'Let's see here...kill fifty dogoos, find and hunt an unidentified monster and finally kill a dragon...joy...' I make quick work of the trash mobs and barely escape becoming lunch with the dragon as I start looking for my last target. I eventually find it and the situation I'm in isn't the best. It looks like a human hybrid with maybe some sort of animal? It's very tall, easily towering over me, it's skin is as black as night, it has long unkempt black hair and is wearing some sort of rags in the form of pants. It's currently hunched over eating something's corpse. I can't tell what exactly as it's too far mutilated. Testing my luck I take a few steps forward and it's head snaps up, looking at me with pure red eyes. It hisses at me in warning. I choose to ignore it and advance again, more slowly this time. Eventually it just lunges at me without warning and I get dragged into a test of strength, just trying to get it off me as it's trying to bite down into me. I push it off and get to my feet, drawing my weapon and crystal. The beast seems to be overly cautious as it slowly circles me, looking for a point of attack, I presume at least.

Having waited long enough I launch a few lightning spells at it. As I do so it jumps back and starts to run away. Feeling a small bit shaken from the encounter, I just fall down into a sitting position and think about what I just saw. 'What the hell was that? I've never seen anything like it before...My magic seemed to have spooked it, luckily. I really should get back and give what information I can about it.' Slowly getting up I make my way to the Guild again to turn in the Quests I had done and see if the info I have on whatever that thing was would be useful.

Having dealt with that, I make my way back to the inn to see if the others are done yet. I arrive to see IF and Alexis sat in the lobby, drinking either tea or coffee. "Hey guys, anyone else back yet or is it just you two?" I ask sitting down and ordering my own drink.

"Just us, for now. The rest shouldn't be too long though." IF answers.

"That's good. So, have you guys been trying to settle on something to call her until she regains her memories?"

"Actually, Solar already chose a name. She decided to call her Cynthia." Alexis says, as if on cue, the rest arrive with a now clothed...Cynthia. She's wearing a simple white button up shirt, a short black skirt with stockings on underneath and finally a pair of flats for her shoes...oh did I also mention the big ass knife holstered on her thigh?

"Welcome back guys," I say to the group and give Cynthia a quick look over. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Thanks, Solar picked out my outfit though." Cynthia says pointing towards the aforementioned girl.

"Seems like something you'd pick out, sis. Any idea of what to do for dinner…no? Ok, I guess we are wandering around then." I say making the decision for everyone. We wander around the city for awhile before finding a diner to eat at.

"There is not really much variety on this menu, now is there?" Alexis asks rhetorically.

"There's enough, um...oh pancakes!" I say happily, humming happily as I put the menu down. Compa's ears perk up at this and she then scans her menu.

"See anything ya like Cynthia?" Solar asks the woman.

"What are these?" Cynthia says pointing out the entire menu.

"You...oh, you poor soul." I mutter to myself as IF shoves her way past me to sit next to Cynthia and takes charge, explaining what each food item is and so forth. We eventually decided on our orders, me and Compa order pancakes, Solar orders pancakes and bacon with a chocolate chip muffin for after. IF and Uni orders a sandwich, Nepgear and Alexis both have croissants and Cynthia decides on trying a muffin, stating she wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment.

"Are you sure you will be okay with such a small meal?" Alexis asks Cynthia.

"Can you really say anything when your only having a croissant?" I comment, my response come in the form of a glare. "Hey, was just a question."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you though."Cynthia says before me or Alexis can say anything more.

"Hey Cynthia, do you even know how to use that knife?" Solar asks.

"Not sure...maybe?"

"If not, you can also hang back and let us do the grunt work." I say to which everyone nods. Our food arrives shortly after and we eat without much event. We soon finish and make our way back to the inn while discussing our plans for tomorrow.

"We really need to redouble our effort in finding the mascot." Alexis says whilst in deep thought.

"Any ideas where it could be, Uni?" Nepgear asks. She gives it some thought and snaps her fingers after what seems like forever.

"There IS one place it could be...maybe. I could be wrong. There's this resort that's been closed to the public for quite a while. Not even I could get in there without a lot of hassle. So, it's possible it could be hiding there somewhere." Uni says. As she says I start laughing hysterically.

"That's it! That's where it's hidden!" I declare, shocking everyone.

"Ok, but how do you know bro?" Solar asks.

"Probability and statistics. Given the info I have, I say there's a good 90-95% chance that the mascot should be there."

"Nerd." Cynthia and Solar say in unison. The two then look at each other before giving a short laugh.

"Call me what you will, but if I'm right…" I say not finishing my sentence due to going into deep thought.

(Solar)

"Bro? Broooo…? It's rude to not finish your sentences, ya know?" I ask, getting no answer in return.

"Well until he's done he's useless. We should head back and see about heading there tomorrow." I say with everyone agreeing.

We went back to the inn and pretty much everyone went to bed pretty quickly. I, however, went onto the inns balcony and just stare off into the distance.

"Young miss, it is late, no?" Alexis asks walking up to me.

"It is, yes, but I can't shake this feeling for some reason and I can't for the life of me figure out what it means. And that is worrying me a little." I say with a slight bit of nervousness.

"Do not fret. Nothing should happen with us all here, and if something does we would protect each other, no?" They say, comforting me.

"Well yes...I guess I should just wait and see what happens, I suppose." I say, sighing and starting to walking inside. " Thanks Alexis. I mean it." I say, giving a soft smile.

Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. Hmmm. Not really got much to say this time 'round so I guess I'll see you guys next time.

Tehg out


	15. better late than never?

(note: i actually forgot i hadnt posted this, i apologise completely. on the up side however its given me time to get some more done.)

Hey guys Tehg here with the next chapter of hdn: a remastered. You know, there's one problem when I start writing right after I finish the last. I can't think of anything to say in these author's notes...Well, I guess I'll start with writing the chapter then. **God dammit, even in these you make my life hard...**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owner.

(Tehg)

I'm currently lazing about on a sofa while the others are out doing different things. It's been two weeks since we arrived here in Lastation and we've made no progress in getting into the resort to search for the mascot. And during this time something was made apparent to me. 'Unless I'm mistaken I think I'm the only one without motivation here. There's Alexis and their thing with that deity, then there's Solar who's here because I am and most likely wants to protect me, and to be honest the same can be said for her in my regard, but...what reason do I have beyond just helping because I'm stuck here or because I felt sympathetic for Nepgear? That could be enough reason, but no. I guess I have the thing with Dezz to settle, either with violence or diplomatically. Maybe I'll find a better reason as time passes...Yea, I'm sure of it.'

After I was finished with my internal monologue I went out in search of everyone and find them walking down the street, so I raise my hand and call out to them. They then wave back.

"Hey, what were you guys up to?"

"Stuff." Solar answers. Deciding not to pursue that topic I drop it and pursue a different one.

"Oh, ok. Hey, so if you guys are up for it, I wanna try and find the mascot. We've been here too long. The longer we wait the better the chance that ASIC will take over a nation completely, no?" I say and they agree, so we went back to the inn and got ready. As we were preparing I look over to Solar.

"I see you've got yourself another pistol, is that a sniper too? Not bad." I comment while attaching my rapier to my hip. We soon make our way to the resort and I stretch my hand out stopping everyone. "Be careful and expect anything and everything to be here, so be on high alert."

"Paranoid much?" Cynthia says shrugging and sighing.

"If it's my brother, he's always this paranoid." Solar says chuckling.

"Hey now...That's not very nice. True but not nice." I say, conversation dies down after that and we make our way in to the the place empty bare for a few monsters. "Not what I expected."

"Save the talk for later. Right now we need to kill those thing so we can explore this area, at least with little problem...hopefully." Uni says, unsure of herself. We all get ready to fight, I get to see Uni's weapon finally as she digitises a huge damn rail gun.

"Overcompensation much?" I comment, sniggering before she shuts me up by pointing the barrel point blank at my face. "Ok, gun scary, message received."

"Good." She simply says before then aiming at one of the creatures and shooting a round at it, killing it in one shot and emphasising the power of the gun. We all look in awe for a moment before continuing to mow through the other mob enemies with little effort needed. We continue like this until we find a platform standing on its own with nothing at all on it. As we step onto it, a dragon spawns and takes us off guard by swiping at us. Luckily Nepgear gets in the way and blocks it, giving us the perfect opening. Alexis and I charge forward attacking the beast with our respective blades, however it seems to just bounce of the dragons scales. Sighing, I transform and fire a beam of lighting point blank at the dragon, sending it flying back. (Yay for weaknesses.) Nepgear then comes rushing past in her CPU form, giving a follow up attack to the creatures stomach, keeping it in the air. Solar then decides to fire a volley of bullets at the overgrown lizard, not doing much other than pissing it off as it lands on the ground. IF charges in to attack but is swatted back by its tail.

"Let's end this before it becomes tedious." Alexis says, readying her weapon.

"And it isn't already!?" Solar shouts whilst shooting away with her pistols. **She does know she still has the sniper, right?**

"Regardless, we have to kill it even if we don't want to." Uni says, transforming into her CPU form. Her hair turns white and her twin tails turn into twin drills, she's wearing a black one piece with black boots and gloves. And her gun has become even bigger, basically becoming a cannon. Oh and her chest size has also decreased, I think. **Why are you taking the time to look!?**

"So this is what your transformed state looks like...not bad. Looks nice." I say while preparing another spell.

"Hey Alexis?" Solar calls out to the woman while keeping the suppressive fire up.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can transform like Tehg can?" She asks, curious. I shout over, deciding to butt in.

"Anything is possible, sis!" I say as I fire another beam of lighting at the dragon, this time missing as it then hits me with a fire ball, burning me and my clothes a bit but not much else. "Were at a stalemate aren't-" I start but get cut off by a beam of energy being fired from Uni's cannon, blasting its arm off.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Compa asks while healing IF.

"Didn't think to. Also you didn't ask." She responds and I chuckle.

"Well can you give us another one and this time try to kill it?" I ask, spamming lesser lightning magic to keep it from moving. "And if that doesn't work out, go back to what we were doing, everyone." I say. A few moments later another beam fires from her gun, this time killing it. Me, Uni and Nepgear detransform and collapse onto the floor, exhausted from the fight. Having no time for respite, however, the centre of the platform starts glowing white as a disk starts floating out.

"You kidding me!? Finally!" I cheer, falling onto my back for a moment before getting to my feet, the others follow suit as we walk up to it.

"Firstly, I must congratulate you on making it this far, and secondly let me introduce myself. I am the Mascot of Lastation, or the last Mascot of Lastation to be more exact. So, how may I help you?"

Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter…must be feeling good or something, got two chapters finished in a day. I hope I can keep this up. Anyway guys again thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time…

Tehg out!


	16. a devilish surprise

Hey guys, Tehg here. Well I haven't really got much to say, so let's get right into and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCs, anything else belongs to their respective owners.

"So, what can I help you with?" The mascot repeats. After a few seconds I step forward.

"We need your help. We are gathering the mascots of every nation in order to save the CPUs...That IS what it was for, right?" I finish, asking Nepgear.

"Yes, yes it is." She replies.

"Oh, so yea...I have to ask if you will help us?" I ask the mascot.

"I would be happy to, however, I cannot leave the nation."

"What? Why?" Uni asks from the sidelines.

"I am needed here so I can help Lastation, it is without its CPU. Only the candidate remains."

"But what we're doing is for the greater good!" Solar shouts.

"Are you-" I get cut off by a certain green haired annoyance, pretty much appearing out of nowhere.

"Is that Underling?" Alexis asking no one in particular.

"Looks like it. HEY! Underling! What you doing here?" I ask, being friendly and walking up to her.

"Oh, you know…" She starts before dashing towards the mascot. "Bad guy stuff." She then hits the mascot a few times with her metal bat. I quickly stop her by grabbing the bat before she can swing it again. "Hey, I'm trying to do my job here!"

"You sure you wanna do that? Last time didn't exactly go to plan, now did it?" I ask, smirking and her face paling for a moment before dragging the bat out of my hand and takes a swing at me. Before it could hit me, Solar shoots the weapon out of her hands. "Thanks Sis."

"Er...Retreat!" Underling yells, running away quickly.

"Is the mascot okay?" I ask whilst Compa is crouched next to it.

"I don't know, Tehg…" Compa replies before the mascot starts to glows. Once the glowing settled down, I can see the mascot, or rather...Mascots. 'Did they duplicate?'

"Is it just me or am I seeing double?" Cynthia questions to herself more than to anyone else.

"Not just you, Cynthia, I am too. Anybody else?" I ask. The others nod too. After a few minutes of trying to come up with what to do, the two mascots rise up.

"You're still here? Well, I have to thank you for coming to my aid." The mascot says. "And I think what you guys want will work given the current situation." As it says that, one of the two discs floats towards Nepgear.

"You sure? Thanks."

"We got the mascot finally...Just two more to go." Alexis quietly cheers.

"I wish you all luck with the coming trails you shall have to face." The original (i guess?) says before disappearing. We wrap things up there and start heading back, our journey back was halted by a pack of Fenrir.

"Joy...Well, I guess the only way is forward." I say, drawing my rapier and charging head first into the fight.

"Why can't he take his time for once…?" Solar sighs while getting her sniper ready, the rest follow me into battle, excluding Cynthia as she's hanging back. As we were fighting, a door shaped hole appears out of nowhere and a group of people I don't recognise stepped out.

"Er, who's the guy in the red coat?" Solar asks, most probably the aforementioned guy.

"Where are we this time?" Said man asks, a hand on his head.

"Well, can you save those questions for later and help please?" I ask the group.

"Sure kid." He replies, drawing a pistol from behind him and putting a bullet between a Fenrir's eyes, killing it. The woman with him then went after a different one, drawing a knife as she made her way towards it. The blade sank into it easily enough, making the group of Fenrir's two smaller.

"Needs nerfing!" I shout whilst finishing off another Fenrir.

"You haven't seen anything yet." The person that looked oddly like Cynthia and Solar chuckled before lashing out with her knife again.

"You look oddly familiar." Solar comments about the women while shooting a Fenrir in the head.

"Ask later, we have more important things to take care of."

"She has a point." Alexis says. The fight, thanks to the new arrivals, ends not that long afterwards.

"Now that that is dealt with, you were wondering where you were?" I ask walking up to the two.

"I did hear something like that...Who are you two?" IF asks.

"My name's Steven, but most people back home call me G1. This here is my adoptive daughter Cynthia...Hey, that's a familiar face...Didn't think I'd see you here, Tehg."

"Do I know you?" I ask, confused.

"Doesn't seem like it. Looks like multiverse shenanigans strikes again." He replies, leaning on the large sword that he had planted into the ground.

"Ah, good old multiverse...Wait does that mean there's another me somewhere?"

"Sounds like it. Hmm...Hey, why do you look so familiar Cynt-wait…" Solar starts but trails off into mumbeling.

"It's a long story. It involves magic and some other stuff."

"Sounds like a headache." Alexis says while trying to process everything.

"You don't even know the half of it." The older man sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait is it just me or does Steven look like Dante?" I ask everyone.

"Oh yea...The looks, the guns, even the sword…" Solar answers.

"THAT...is an even longer story. One that goes back decades for me."

"You don't look that old." Uni says mostly muttering.

"Well, Dad's a demon, so…" Cynthia replied, trailing off.

"Not surprising. What will is if I found out there's another you out there." I say to the demon.

"Oh, if only you knew." He replied, looking up at the sky. "I can see you." He whispered. **Shh! They can't know we're here!**

"Can we save the rest for later? We're kinda busy aren't we?" IF both asks and says to me.

"Whatcha doin'?" The human looking Cynthia asked.

"Normal saving the world business. You know, save the damsels, defeat the big bad. That sorta thing." I summarize.

"Average Friday then. Neat." G1 chuckled.

"You really need nerfing…" Solar says.

"Well, when you're world hopping, trying to get home, you come across some shit. Can't say life is boring though."

"I'll say. Also, could you explain why the hell I feel like punching you in the face?" I say while having this weird feeling of anger suddenly rise up.

"Does it matter right now?" IF asked, clearly getting impatient about the matter.

"No. No it does not. Onwards to...uh, where's our next destination?" I ask no one in particular.

"Unless we have any business in Lastation, we should head out for the next nation right away. What are you guys gonna do?" Alexis asks G1 and co.

"Um...Well, about that…" The man started, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck before he looked up to his right. "Oh, shut up you. I know we need to get home. Fuck off, that's a bad idea." To those that were not knowledgeable about him, he looked to be arguing with himself.

"Are you ok? You sure you didn't just break out of the looney bin?" Solar asks the crazy man.

"He's got two other souls bound to his. Best bet is that Dante is suggesting something to do."

"Who's this Dante all of you have been talking about?" Fox Cynthia asks, completely confused.

"...I'm not saying that. No, I don't care how true it is! Vergil don't finally side with him! WHY!?" The shouting continued before G1 leaned forward and sighed. "I have been instructed to inform you that Dante is the most badass, handsome half demon Devil Hunter that has ever been and ever will be."

"Uh, most of that sounds like lies." IF says, still looking impatient.

"You would be surprised when it comes to Dante. He's mostly not wrong. But there's Nero too." I say in slight defence of the man

"Oh! He's our cat!"

"We have a cat!?" The human Cynthia shouted in surprise.

"Of course we have a cat."

"...Question." Alexis says.

"Answer." The adult(?) responded.

"Very funny. Anyway, how is he a cat...HOW!?"

"Reincarnation is a fickle thing he curses to this day. Still has the Devil Bringer though."

"Enough...can we, just get going please...Please?" IF asks, seemingly just done with things for a while.

"We can tag along, right? We can't really go anywhere for awhile anyways." The older Cynthia asks her father.

"Don't see why not. Having a couple extra sets of hands shouldn't be a problem for you guys, right?"

"Don't see why you couldn't. I mean the extra help WILL be needed, so...yea." I say, relieving their worries.

Hey guys thanks for reading. Also thank you editor man G1 for your help and I'm not sorry for digging these guys up from their graves. **Well, I did set up a thing, so it was necessary. One fucking joke and we have to make all kinds of lore just to make it work…** that's your fault by the way. **Doesn't mean I can't kick myself for it. Anyway, this took a lot longer than it should've, and we should really get a move on.** True, true...Anyways I again thank you for reading and will see you guys next time.

Tehg out!


End file.
